


was it your design?

by toshaGraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshaGraham/pseuds/toshaGraham
Summary: холодом, холодом лижет лёгкие.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	was it your design?

холодом, холодом лижет лёгкие;  
ссохлись ресницы, солёный воздух.  
рёбра, ладони; кожу рвёт ветер жестокий.  
падаем вниз, о камни ломая кости.

жаром, огнём в пепел череп сжигает;  
скулы царапает, веки и ноздри.  
нежные руки; разум не просто пылает —  
тлеет, искрит, выгорая нейтронными звёздами.

ближе, сильнее прижмись своим телом,  
руками своими сведи гематомы.  
дрожь, лихорадка; по воде рябь кругами из мела.  
«там будет спокойнее» — аксиома.

вспышками, брызгами боль взрывается;  
вселенная сжалась, вновь целые чашки.  
момент, время вспять, в воде чёрной кровь отражается.  
хруст, неизбежность; мёртвым захватом в чужую рубашку.

холодно, жидкий азот, поломаны кости;  
чернильно разводы у кромки замерли.  
морозит, но только не лёд, а от мысли морозит,  
что именно _в этом и был твой замысел._


End file.
